List of 07 Ghost characters
Teito Klein (テイト·クライン, Teito Kurain?) Voiced by: Saiga Mitsuki The protagonist of the story. A former slave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. His homeland is the former Kingdom of Raggs, and he was raised as an orphan in a church. It is later revealed that Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail when the Empire invaded his home country, and he is the son of the former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, thus, a prince. At the start of the manga, Teito makes a promise with his best (and only) friend, Mikage, that they would die together.3 Unfortunately, Mikage gives up his life to save Teito from the Empire. Teito, shaken, swears revenge even though Mikage told him not to. At the 7th District Church he starts studying to become a priest so he can gain a priest's advantages on his way to revenge- free room and board at any inn in the Empire, and less stringent inspections at borders. However, he becomes entangled in the affairs of the Gods along the way because of the Eye of Michael. Teito is often teased because of his short stature by Mikage, Frau, and others who always treat him like a child, or mistaking him for one, which annoys him to no end. While training with Mikage using Zaiphon, Mikage even engraves the word 'chibi' to tease him. It is later revealed in a flashback that the reason for his shortness is probably because he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. At the beginning of the story, Teito is a cold and serious student, even to Mikage, although the two are good friends. This is understandable, as his only memories were of being a combat slave whose only purpose was to kill criminals when he was very young. Even so, the chairman (Miroku), once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. This is shown during the first military exam, when the requirement was to kill a condemned criminal in order to pass; Teito refused to do so, stating that there is no reason to do so, until Ayanami intervened and killed the criminal in front of Teito. While he was a slave, he often saw other children with their mothers and couldn't remember ever having a family. The only person who cared about him as a slave was a mute maid (who was also a slave) in the manor where he lived. Before leaving to go to military school, Teito brought her a feather, promising that someday she would be free as well. It is shown at the end of the flashback sequence that she still has a framed picture of Teito and is shown looking at it fondly. We later find out that Teito was the heir to the throne of the Raggs Kingdom, his real name being Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. However, he was the son of a concubine, causing the queen to despise him. She later makes a deal to the Pope and gives Teito's body to him. The Pope seals Verloren's body within Teito, making him 'The Pandora's Box' that seals Verloren as well as the vessel for a being that is practically a source of all evil. The king, Teito's father was not aware of this, as the queen and the pope constructed a fake replica/body to make it seem like Teito had died from falling off a balcony, thus concealing the fact that he was made into the Pandora's Box. Their plan is somewhat foiled by Fia Kruez, or 'The Father' that Teito is often referring to. He used his power as one of the Seven Ghosts (the Ghost of the Raggs House of God, Vertrag) to subdue Verloren's body, sealing it temporarily. The identity of any one of the Seven Ghosts must remain a secret, however, so nobody believes Fia Kruez's word against the Pope. This is the origin of the 'lie' that Kruez committed the unforgivable act of stealing the Pandora's Box, who was actually Teito, although no one knew that. In order to make sure Teito's soul won't be overcome by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body) and thus save his life, the King makes Teito also become the Vessel of the Eye of Michael very early in life; interestingly, the Eye of Michael protects Teito from Verloren while simultaneously being the one thing that can open Pandora's Box. At this time, the Barsburg empire comes to attack Raggs, under the impression that Raggs made a declaration of war since the messenger that Raggs sent to tell Barsburg about the Pope was killed, making Barsburg believes Raggs stole Pandora's Box. It's revealed that Fia Kruez is the younger brother of the King—making 'The Father' Teito's blood uncle, though he is a Ghost. This explains why Fia has been around since the beginning with Teito. At this point, Fia takes Teito, and the King is still alive. It also brings up the possibility that Teito himself may become a Ghost, as he is the last of the bloodline of the Raggs God House. Teito has a slave tattoo on his back from when he was first captured and wears a slave collar around his neck, put there by Ayanami. However, Frau accidentally invoked a blood contract when he tried to get the collar off and became Teito's 'master.' This enables him to use three commands that Teito must obey: Sleep, Bind, and Pain. In a humorous scene, Castor states that he shouldn't have informed Frau about the commands, implying that Frau will probably abuse this power. However, in actuality, Frau has only used the command 'Sleep', and even then has only used it twice—both times in a form of self-defence. The collar will explode if Teito is separated from Frau, the collar's master, for over 48 hours. Teito is very skilled with the Baculus, exceeding the Zaiphon limit for it during training in one incident.4 He is very agile and an excellent runner after having trained with Castor's puppets, and manages to get through the examinations on his first try with Hakuren. His slave number was 2741. In Hausen House Arc, Teito found out Castor, who is really Xinglu, is actually dead and still couldn't figure out why he saw he was still alive back at the church. He was later attacked by a Wars in the doll of Xinglu's mother. Teito poses as Xinglu and forgave her, then defeated Wars. As Teito left, Fest/Castor appeared and asked if Teito had the courage to accept the "curse" -- that is, the first of the seven 'cursed ticket' needed to reach the land of Seele5. Right now he is in the 5th District, the Raggs Kingdom. He later met the Imperial princess and owner of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka. He seems to have some feelings for her, regard that she's part of the Empire. His birthday is the 1st of December, and is around 15–16 years old. He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.6 Mikage (ミカゲ, Mikage?) Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa Teito's best friend, Mikage comes from a family of stewards. Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target of ill will, he remains a bright and cheerful person, sticking with Teito even if others make fun of him. Their relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature, and Teito beating him up in retaliation. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Mikage also teaches Teito a lot about having being friends and having compassion for others. After learning of Castor's family's grief for their son, he tells Seilan "Mikage had told me... that if two people were together sadness would also be halved..."7 Mikage often tries to get Teito to loosen up, telling him that if he smiles and laughs more, he'll grow taller. After his death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend, even stating that "When Mikage died... I felt like a part of me died as well". Because of him, Teito begins his quest to all seven "Houses of God" in order to receive the 'cursed tickets', which will enable him to travel to the land of souls and trade his life for Mikage's, discovering more about his forgotten past and about the Seven Ghosts in the process. When Mikage's soul is taken by Ayanami and he dies, he begs Teito not to look for revenge, but instead to keep walking towards the light. This shakes Teito's beliefs, because Mikage was his 'light'.8 Later, Mikage becomes reincarnated as a small pink dragon (called Burupya) because he wished to protect Teito, no matter what form. Burupya is a Fyulong dragon who apparently fell from his nest. Frau managed to find him and bring him to Teito so that they could be together. While traveling to another House of God, Teito comes across Burupya's mother who demands to have Burupya back (the dragons can talk and grow to a huge size, which surprises Teito quite a bit). She tells him that even though Burupya is the reincarnation of Mikage, he has no memories of his previous life and doesn't belong with people. She also states that it is strange how Burupya is unable to talk or fly like his siblings. Right before letting Burupya go, Burupya changes into a young Mikage for a few seconds, before leaving with his family. The (child) Mikage points up to the words on the walls that say "We'll always be the best of friends", his last words. At the last minute, however, the dragons leave and Burupya drops from the sky, tackling Teito to the ground, staying by Teito's side instead leaving with the rest of the dragons. Even after his death, Teito still cares about Mikage very much; when Teito is struggling with learning how to use the Baculus, Bastien tells him that he needs to think of his feelings for God in his heart. Teito then thinks "Though I don't really know anything about God, I'm thinking of you... Mikage."9 Then, using his Baculus, he blows up the training grounds (accidentally). Mikage is easily recognizable by the small X shaped scar on his chin; he got it a long time ago when he was sparring with his older brother.10 Burupya also has a similar scar on his head as well. Mikage also has a little sister. His birthday is the 3rd of March, and he is 15 at the beginning of the story. He is also quite a popular character having ranked third in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.6 Frau (フラウ, Furau?) Voiced by: Suwabe Junichi A perverted Bishop, he saves Teito's life when Teito falls from his hawkzile. He is the member of the 07-Ghosts and is known as 'Zehel'11. He finds Mikage (as a small pink dragon) for Teito and accidentally becomes Teito's 'Master' when he attempts to remove Teito's promise collar, invoking a blood contract. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. For all his teasing, Frau also keeps Teito's spirits up with impromptu pep-talks. Because of this, Teito sometimes makes associations between Frau and his late 'Father'. His relation with Ayanami is as of yet unknown. Frau is the only Ghost who can wield Ayanami's scythe. His catchphase he says before every battle is "may god be with you". He has blue eyes and is noted to feel very cold to the touch. (except after he showers) Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the empire. All of his friends died and he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. Frau was so talented that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination—in fact, all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness12. When Frau and Castor are reminiscing about when they took the exam, Frau says how he got stuck with the worst partner ever. Castor is infuriated by his comment, saying that that was his line, which implies that they were partners in the examination. He enjoys teasing and annoying Teito about how he looks like a small child. Although he is very tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. Despite his tough looks and rough exterior, Frau's is actually very caring and cares very much for people especially Teito, showing some hints like protecting him from danger and carrying him when he's hurt. He even says that his meeting with Teito for the first time is not a coincidence but actually is fated for them both to meet. He has also said that Teito was the "shining rays" he meet in one of the chapter. After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly feeling sad because Bastien was so important to Frau. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited his mentor. He has a cross-shaped tattoo on the small of his back. Frau was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.6 Castor (カストル, Kasutoru?) Voiced by: Chiba Susumu Another bishop, he convinces Teito to take the examination to enter the priesthood. The training he puts Teito through is vigorous and often involves his 'dolls', life-sized puppets he controls with Zaiphon. One of the 07-Ghosts, he is 'Fest'. His name used to be Xing-lu, and he was the thirteenth head of the family in a House of God. His father often ignored him and he felt neglected, so Castor spent most of his time inside his room making replica dolls of his mother, who "was the only allowed to spoil him". He was so talented, that he was widely recognized as a genius.13 After a successful mission, Castor hears someone singing and finds Razette, a young mermaid, in a tank. He frees her and she immediately is taken with him. The two become friends and companions, with Razette continuously trying to cheer Castor up; using her power to replicate any face, she changes her appearance to that of Castor's and smiles, causing him to burst into tears. After that day, Razette taught him how to smile.14 Although he was the next heir in the God House, he had no interest to become the head of the family, telling Razette, "I'd like to become a puppet master. You'll sing, and I'll use my puppets. We'll perform on a grand stage, and travel the world together like that."15. Their plan, however, was interrupted when the Raggs War began; their side was on the Raggs kingdoms and fought against the Barsburg Empire, resulting in their loss. In order to save their families, they had to bring the head of their house's master. Castor's father reveals that he actually cares about him a lot, saying that he can't give up his only beloved son. His father suggests that Razette changes her face to Castor's, and they'll execute her an bring the head to the empire. Just as he is about to kill Razette, Castor intervenes, and is mortally wounded by the sword. Upon being told the story by Seilan, Xinglu's butler, while visiting the House of God, Teito is stunned because he recognizes Castor from the photos of Xinglu. Teito asks him if Xinglu survived the stab wound and is told that the young heir died, which stuns Teito because he knows Castor and Razette are living quite happily back at the church. It turns out that when he died he became a Ghost; this explains why he never told his family that he was still alive because the identity of the 07 Ghosts must remain a secret. After he became a Ghost and "woke up" after his death Razette was lying dead by his side, apparently having taken her own life in grief over Castor's death. As her Soul was still in her body, he was able to use his new Ghost powers to tie his body together with her soul, allowing her to live again by sharing his life force. After Teito discovers that Castor and Frau are both one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor decides to wipe away Teito's memories of the incident, because their identities must remain a secret. Frau, however, stops him, telling him that if he takes away Teito's memories of when Frau revealed himself as Zehel, Teito will not remember Mikage's last smile (Frau transformed to save him when Mikage was possessed by Ayanami). His powers as a ghost is that he can tie together the souls of living beings. With this it means he can resurrect dead bodies, on the condition that the soul is still in the body, and it was not a natural death. He was seen doing this to a dead dog, tying it and its owner's souls together, letting it live on by sharing the life force with its owner. He used this power the first time right after becoming a ghost, resurrecting Razette. This let her live on, as well as be with him, as their souls were now bound together, bypassing the rule that the Ghosts can't contact people from their past. His birthday is the 24th of December. He was voted fourth in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.6 Labrador (ラブラドール, Raburadōru?) Voiced by: Miyata Kouki A bishop whose hobby is gardening, he gives Teito a flower of protection at the start of the manga which later saves his life during an encounter with a Kor. He also gives Teito a drink made from sweet flowers to heal his 'wounds of the heart'. During battles, he is able to use flowers and vines as weapons. It has been confirmed by an omake, and later in chapter 46 of the manga, that he is indeed a Ghost, known as 'Profe'. His powers as a Ghost grant him the gift of foresight, which allowed him to aid Teito before Teito's first encounter with a Kor. He doesn't wish to kill Veloren, only for him to live in the world as a proper human. His real name is Ilyusha, which is discovered by Teito and co. through the memories of Lem, his old friend. He is the grandson of the Krat family's leader and spent most of his time in his greenhouse. Lem and his younger sister, Lirin were orphans that the Krat household adopted. The three of them were close friends. Labrador had precognition ever since he was little, allowing him to 'see' where medicinal herbs would grow. Lirin was a sickly child, often falling sick until at one point, her illness could not be cured. Krat told Lem about 'The Flower of Eden'- a mystical flower that is said not only able to heal any illness, but also any sadness. Lem urges Ilyusha to tell him about the said flower. A few days later, a sealed letter filled with petals arrived. In it was written; "If you burn these petals as incense, Lirin would definitely be happy." Grateful, Lem hurried to Ilyusha's greenhouse, only to discover the imperial soldiers sealing the place off. Ilyusha was devoured by the forbidden flower- The Flower of Eden. Blinded by grief, Lem seals Ilyusha's body and Profe's seal together, calling it 'his most precious treasure in the world.' Hakuren Oak (ハクレン·オーク, Hakuren Ōku?) Voiced by: Fukuyama Jun Teito's roommate at the church and, at first, his self-proclaimed rival for the priesthood exam. They first meet soon after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since they look somewhat similar, but upon looking closer, realizes it is someone else. Upon seeing that Teito is training to become a bishop a well, he states that Teito is now his rival. Teito is thinking that there is something about Hakuren that is a bit familiar to him until Hakuren asks Teito whether middle school children were starting to take the exam as well. Teito suddenly realizes that Hakuren sounds a lot like Shuuri Oak, his tormentor from the military academy. It turns out that Hakuren is related to Shuuri and he and Teito immediately despise each other, even thinking "if this wasn't a sanctuary, I would beat him up".16 After trading insults, Teito asks Hakuren why someone from the noble Oak family, having a reputation for being in the military and the government, would pursue a life at the church. Later in the day, upon hearing that they are roommates, both of them demand a change, but are unable to. Because they are roommates, they are also assigned as partners for training and the examination. Eventually, they apologize for being so rude to each other and become friends. After Teito tells him about how Burupya is the reincarnation of his friend, Hakuren tells him about why he came to the church to become a bishop. When he was very young, his mother was taken by a Kor. His father was ashamed and simply locked her up in her room so that no one would know about it, but Hakuren suggested asking the Church for help exterminating the Kor. His father refused, but later Frau came to his house and healed his mother.17 Hakuren believed that he was God who answered his prayers and since that day, wanted to become just like Frau. After telling Teito his story, he felt embarrassed, but they became good friends. Their friendship is further developed when a Wars attacks the two of them after training and Teito grabs Hakuren's hand to stop him from falling.18 They both end up falling out of the building and have to be saved by Frau. After that incident, Hakuren offers Teito a handshake, calling him a 'comrade'.19 Teito hesitates, remembering how he became friends with Mikage but ended up being unable to protect him. He then tells Hakuren he'll be friends with him when he's strong enough to protect him. Eventually, they become best friends, and before parting ways to begin their apprenticeship after completing the exam, promise each other that when they next meet they'll be much stronger. He is now working as an apprentice bishop for Castor, sending Teito mail whenever he can. He later became bishop. By his own words he dislikes women(He views his mother as a separate being and Razette as a child)20. Later on, he got a mail from his father and he asked him to come back to the Royal family to serve as a tutor to the princess. At first, Hakuren denied it. However, Castor asks him to visit before making his final decision. After seeing & hear the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to go in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. His birthday is the 15th of October. Hakuren was ranked fifth in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum.6 Ayanami (アヤナミ, Ayanami?) Voiced by: Hayami Shou The main antagonist. He is the man who killed Teito's 'Father' and seeks the Eye of Mikhail, though he seems to also be searching for 'Zehel'. His relationship with the 07-Ghosts is unknown, but he seems to be working for Verloren. It has been revealed that Ayanami is the owner of Frau's scythe; however, how his scythe came into Frau's possession is still unknown. He is a cold and merciless character, and will not hesitate to kill someone without remorse. The sometimes crazy antics of his subordinates annoy him to no end. He is very dedicated to his country. His cruelty really shows when he holds Mikage in for questioning after Teito's escape; he gives Mikage the choice between telling him where Teito went or he would kill his family. He then possesses Mikage's soul and when Mikage finally finds Teito, takes over his body and forces him to attack Teito. In the end, Teito and Frau are forced to kill Mikage, which takes its toll on Teito emotionally. Ayanami later states that it was necessary to kill Mikage in front of Teito's very own eyes so that Teito would come after Ayanami in revenge. In one of the more lighthearted official doujinshis/omakes, Ayanami is shown trying to find a pet, but all the animals are afraid of him. It is later revealed in chapter 46 that Ayanami is indeed the reincarnation of the spirit of Verloren. Usually this would have been okay, as Verloren reincarnates within a human body every time one dies, but the case is different in Ayanami as he has remembered that he is Verloren. He confirms to Labrador that he wants his "body" and his power back, and will stop at nothing to get it. He also reveals the Seven Ghosts are actually fragments of his body and that he shall get them back as well. Verloren was actually in love with the chief of heavens daughter and he had killed her. When she died he went to earth and he was taking people's souls looking for hers, he decided to take as many as possible to find her, that's when he was executed Mikhail A god that possesses Teito's body through the Eye of Mikhail. When in control of Teito's body, Teito's irises become red and his pupils become slits. He is very fond of Teito, and is put out by the slave collar that limits his strength. Though extremely powerful, he tends to act like a petulant child and often makes undignified faces when talking with the Bishops. Later in the series, the Eye of Michael is stolen. But Teito can temporarily pass a link through a spell causing a reaction. References 07 Ghost